


Crystal Lights and Birthday Nights

by pajamabees



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajamabees/pseuds/pajamabees
Summary: Adam spends all day preparing for Shiro's birthday surprise, decorating the bedroom and showering until he was certain everything was ready for a birthday love making. But then he forgets something major, and he begins to doubt whether this surprise pushes boundaries or not. Queue a frantic Adam and a confused birthday boy.





	Crystal Lights and Birthday Nights

Crystal lights twirled around the bedpost like vines, creating a lukewarm hue over the white comforter. A few blankets, beige and forest green, were lazily thrown on top, and mounds and mounds of all the pillows Adam could find were neatly organized in front of the headboard. He had sprinkled some fake rose petals—because he’d be damned if he even thought of using real ones—near the bottom of the bed and some on the floor. Small white candles were meticulously placed on each of the side tables, out of the way of anything that could catch on fire. Adam made a mental note to blow them out before any…actions took place. It would be unfortunate to have to call the fire department in the midst of love.

Nevertheless, everything came out perfectly, from the warm lighting to the subtle smell of peppermint and cypress trees. The bed looked amazingly fluffy and comfortable, and Adam grew excited at just the thought of sinking into it with his husband hovering over him, giving him thank you kisses, whispering sweet nothings into his skin, rolling his hips against his….

Adam shivered and wrapped the robe tighter around his body. He hadn’t been this excited for a while, and he couldn’t wait for Takashi to come home. He was at a spa, courtesy from one of their neighbors, and he should be coming back sometime soon. It fit Adam’s plans perfectly: Takashi, relaxed and squeaky clean from a nice spa day of solitude, and Adam, fresh from a hot shower and skin as smooth as a baby’s bum…. It worked out quite nicely. Clean sheets, clean bodies, clean sex. Adam saw no flaws in this plan.

Except maybe one, and he paced the romantic-themed room, his bare feet padding along the wooden floors. He worried his lip.

Was it okay for him to assume Takashi wanted to have sex on his birthday? Was it selfish of him? Would it make it seem like Adam thought all Takashi wanted was sex? They hadn’t done it in a while, and Adam thought maybe it would be a nice surprise, but now he was starting to worry it wasn’t what Takashi wanted. Maybe his husband just wanted a relaxing day by himself, or maybe that nice scarf they saw the other week.

Adam stopped pacing, eyes blown wide.

The scarf. Fuck. _Fuck_. He had meant to pick it up at some point this week, with the intention of knitting a cute sunflower patch on one end, just to make it more personal. For Christ’s sake, he even had the little box he wanted to put it in and the wrapping paper! How could he have forgotten the main gift?

“Fuck.” Adam started pacing again, more erratic as he began to regret the whole setup. He scrambled to think of what he should do, and he whipped around to stare at the clock. It was almost five. Maybe there was still time. If he remembered correctly, the store closed at seven. He could just run over there and—

Downstairs, the front door opened, followed by the sound of keys. Adam nearly jumped out of his skin.

“Babe, I’m back!”

Oh, fuck.

Frantic now, Adam turned towards the bed. No present? And asking for sex? What kind of husband was he? Takashi was going to hate him. Oh God. Oh God, oh God.

“Adam?” Heavy footsteps climbed the stairs, and Adam’s heart pounded against his chest, like it wanted no part in this and just to wanted pop out and hide under the bed. Adam thought for a split second that maybe he should do the same. “Adam, are you here?”

“Yes!” Adam yelled out, voice cracking. He backed away from the door and searched for something, anything that would spark an idea. But there was nothing except the implication of sex. This was bad.

“Are you in the bedroom?” he heard Takashi ask, and still he climbed the stairs, slow and relaxed. Adam felt like he was going to have a heart attack.

“Yeah, I’m here. But I—um.”

And without thinking, he bolted towards the bed, nearly tripping on his own robe. He blew out the candles and seriously debated on opening the window and throwing them out, but his husband finished climbing the wooden stairs and now his footsteps were more even. There was no time.

“You should have seen the spa,” Takashi said from the hallway, sounding closer with each word. “I don’t think I’ve ever been in anything so fancy.”

“Yeah?” Adam frantically waved his hands at the blown candles, trying desperately to disperse the smoke.

“Yeah! I sat in a bath tub next to a giant window. There was a garden!”

“Really?” The petals were next, and Adam used his arm to swipe what he could off the bed. Takashi’s voice was right outside the door. The handle turned. Adam’s brain stopped. It felt like his heart did, too.

“The garden reminded me of you…I wish you could have been there, you probably would have liked the—”

Takashi stopped talking the moment he stepped through the door. Adam watched him freeze, one foot in the room, taking in the minimal decorations. His faced morphed into one of confusion, then surprise, and finally awestruck when his gaze traveled to Adam.

“Uh,” Takashi's eyes roamed over Adam’s stock still form. “Are you supposed to be…not dressed?”

Gaping like a fish out of water and guilt ridden, Adam looked down at himself like he had just forgotten that he was wearing nothing but a robe. A robe that was never tied down.

“Shit!” He hastily closed the robe and fumbled to tie the strings. “Sorry! I was just. Getting ready to take a shower.”

Takashi raised an eyebrow. “It looks like you already took one.”

“Uh, nope! Just really dirty. Really, really dirty.” Adam laughed awkwardly, and he scampered to the door, scooting himself past his husband. “So I’ll just be on my way—"

“Wait.” Takashi caught his bicep and nodded towards the bed. “What is all this?”

Adam bit his lip, switching from Takashi to the bed and back to Takashi. He had a weird expression on his face, like he was expecting something. Like he was hopeful. “It’s…for you, of course. I thought you might want a space to relax and chill out for your birthday….”

It wasn’t a complete lie; Adam really did want to create a nice and soothing space for his husband. Except he wanted to be apart of it and relax with him.

Adam inwardly flinched at the deflated look Takashi sent his way. “Well, happy birthday!” he said with a fake grin, and gestured towards the bedroom.

With that he turned and stepped into the hallway, wanting just to sneak away into the bathroom and bash his head into the mirror. But his husband’s grip tightened, and he was pulled back and twirled around until he was flush against Takashi’s chest.

“Adam…what’s going on?” Takashi asked him, voice soft. Adam just shrugged and forced a smile, avoiding eye contact.

“Nothing’s wrong. Why would you think that?”

A hand cupped his cheek and Adam shivered at the contact. It coaxed him to look up, and when he still wouldn’t make eye contact Takashi leaned down to kiss his cheek.

“Tell me what’s wrong,” was whispered against his skin. An arm snaked around his waist, pulling him close. Adam sighed.

“Nothing’s wrong, babe. I just want you to have a good birthday—”

“Adam.”

Groaning, Adam fisted Takashi’s shirt and buried his face in the crook of his neck. “Okay…I’m an awful husband.”

“What? Why would you think that?”

Frustrated tears began to form, and Adam squeezed his eyes shut and pushed himself closer to his husband. His husband, who deserved the world and an amazing birthday.

“I wanted to surprise you,” he sniffed. “I thought maybe you’d want to…because we haven’t done it in a while. But I realized that was a stupid surprise so I was just going to give you your actual present but I forgot it because I’m an idiot and I’m an awful husband who didn’t get the love of my life anything for his birthday and instead asked for sex and that’s so awful of me to do and I should have asked beforehand instead of making it a surprise and I just—”

He stopped babbling when he felt Takashi’s chest rumble, and he pulled away, worried, only to see that Takashi was trying to hold in laughter. He frowned.

“Takashi, this isn’t funny.”

“I’m sorry, I—” And then he burst into giggles and held Adam tighter, peppering his face with kisses and laughing against his cheek. Adam tried to withstand his frown, but it slowly morphed into a small smile the more Takashi kissed him. He easily melted into his embrace.

“S’not funny….” He said weakly, and he only half meant it.

“I know, I know. You’re being serious.” Takashi kissed him one last time—a big and loud smooch right on his forehead. “I just can’t believe you thought I’d be offended by the idea of sex.”

Adam perked up at that. “You’re not mad?”

“No! Why would I be?” A hand sneaked around and teased the knot keeping Adam’s robe from falling open, and Shiro leaned in close with a leer. “I was thinking about it the moment I opened the door and saw you in that robe.

“Oh,” Adam squeaked, face growing red despite the fact that this was what he wanted in the first place. “Well then…maybe we could….” He pointed to the bedroom with a sheepish look, and nearly crumpled at the knees when Shiro grabbed his hand and kissed the tip of the finger he was pointing with. He then kissed his palm, then his wrist, traveling all the way up his forearm and biceps, sliding his sleeves out of the way. Finally, he peeled away part of his robe until his shoulder was exposed, leaving even more chaste kisses there.

“You will always be the best birthday gift,” he whispered. Adam sighed a breath of relief, heart melting at the words as all of his former worries and anxieties finally washed away. Now he was just tired from the day’s events, and very, very excited. Heat pooled below his stomach, and he brought his bare leg up to rub against Takashi’s clothed thigh.

“Do you want to unwrap your gift now, then?” he asked, and Takashi growled against his shoulder.

“Yes.”

And without warning, Adam’s robe was undone, the cloth separating at the middle and revealing _everything_. Adam gasped, but was lifted off the ground before he could say anything. He immediately wrapped his limbs around his husband and held on as he was carried through the door, and together they crashed onto the bed, ruffling what few rose petals remained.

And when Takashi pushed himself up on his forearms to stare down at Adam, love and adoration swirling behind stormy gray eyes, Adam whispered, “happy birthday,” and gave himself up for the night. Tomorrow, Adam will find that scarf, but right now they celebrated through sighs and wet kisses, under a string of lukewarm lights.


End file.
